The present disclosure relates to a playback device, a playback method, and a computer program.
A content playback device that plays back content in accordance with a playlist created by a user by freely combining content such as audio, still images, or moving images is widely known. This playlist is created by a user by combining content. Thus, such a playlist can be said to reflect the preference of the user.
In recent years, a mechanism of sharing a playlist with other users by making a playlist, which has been created by a user via a network, open to the public has also been developed. Thus, not only the way to create a playlist but also how to enjoy the content by, for example, playing back content on the basis or a playlist created by another person has also been provided.
As the number of playlists of other persons made open to the public via a network is huge, it would be quite difficult for a user to search for a playlist that suits his/her preference. Thus, a technique that can easily acquire a playlist that suits one's preference is disclosed (for example, see JP 4577438B).